


Earning It

by zenelly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Edgeplay, Gratuitous porn, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is 100 percent just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: Kurapika wants, fiercely, to earn the attention so freely given. He wants and wants and wants to hurt with it. To be given no mercy until the end is utterly inevitable. Leorio is just greedy and likes seeing Kurapika utterly wrecked.Thankfully, these wants coincide.





	Earning It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchamess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchamess/gifts).



> There is a very abrupt justification for what happens here, but basically, just go with it. I don't have it in me right now to write the 10k of justification that my brain is telling me I need to write when I just wanted to get to some good porn. I have another fic I need to work on instead of that (lmao)
> 
> So have the porn without the bullshit justification.
> 
> Love ya'll.
> 
> This was a result of a Twitter Poll I did a while ago! Andy asked for Leopika edging, so that's what they got!!! Hope you enjoy, dear <3

It starts as an itch beneath his skin. Something that Kurapika doesn't deal with often, a restless dissatisfaction crawling over him throughout the day. Everything is too much and not enough, driving him to distraction, building him up until he snaps, waspish, at anyone who looks at him sideways. He hates it. Hates being so out-of-control and contrary that he can hardly do his job right. Kurapika prides himself on being professional and this?

This is hardly professional.

The mood follows him home, but Leorio, at least, is completely unruffled by it. Or, well, not unruffled. Leorio is always ruffled by something or the other, and his playful bickering is almost what Kurapika wants.

It isn't until Leorio kisses him, his hand sliding up Kurapika's side in a gentle stroke, though, that what it _is_ that Kurapika wants snaps fully into focus.

_Oh_.

He wants. And he wants to _hurt_ with it. To _earn_ the attention so freely given. He opens his mouth, but. No, the thought of even saying something like that makes heat rush to Kurapika's face. Leorio's tongue darts against the seam of his lips, requesting entry, and Leorio grumbles when Kurapika pulls back.

“Don't tease me, Leorio,” he snaps, and Leorio whistles under his breath.

Pulling back, Leorio surveys him, one eyebrow raised almost delicately before he just smiles, gentle and understanding, sending more jolts of that unsettled irritation skittering across Kurapika's skin. "Alright, alright, I see how it is. If that's how you want it, babe."

He opens his mouth, about to reprimand him again, but his breath jolts out of him when Leorio bends down and bodily picks him up. Flailing only earns him a swat, the brief heat of pain soothing into something else entirely.

"What are you-" he gets out before Leorio tosses him onto the bed. The way he crawls in after should look ridiculous. Instead, it sets Kurapika's blood a little hotter as he lets Leorio loom over him. " _Leorio_ ," but the rest of it is choked out with the bold grasp of Leorio's hand, right over his cock, warm even through the layers of clothes.

(Leorio has, Kurapika thinks, a bit nonsensically, always run a little warmer than most.)

“Better?” Leorio asks, smug. His voice is a husky rasp in Kurapika's ear, the very tone of it make him squirm just a little. Kurapika plants his heels and arches himself into the touch, driving himself furiously to an equally ill-tempered completion with Leorio's gentle doctor hands and his low, maddening voice and his long legs and gorgeous cock, and this isn't how Kurapika wants this to go at _all_.

And then, right before the white-hot wash of pleasure races through his skin, Kurapika's hand darts out. He grabs Leorio by the wrist, stifling his own sharp whine at the loss of touch, because-

_Because_.

(He doesn't want to explain; Kurapika just _wants_.)

“No,” Kurapika says, his hand around Leorio's wrist.

Freezing like he's been hurt, Leorio holds himself very carefully still, eyes dark as he stares Kurapika down. He pulls his hand away, or tries to, stopping again when Kurapika's grip tightens. Quietly, he asks, “No?”

And, damn it, Kurapika doesn't want to explain, he just wants to never stop. He feels like it's too easy here, like this, now, like he hasn't _earned_ anything, and he wants to make Leorio feel _good,_ damn it. He wants to _hurt_ with it. To feel Leorio so deeply he'll never forget. So he clamps his teeth down on the inside of his cheek and shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“You're going to have to be more clear, dearheart,” Leorio murmurs.

“I-” Kurapika huffs, shakes when his body pulses with a reminder, as though he could have forgotten, somehow, what they're doing here. “I don't want to come yet.”

Leorio's brows creep towards his hairline, and the look in his eyes is dark and intent and _hungry_. “You want me to keep going?”

“In just a second.”

They breathe together, Leorio shifting up to trade lazy kisses that only kind of bring Kurapika away from the precarious edge of orgasm. They negotiate their way out of their respective clothing to give Kurapika more time to come back to himself, and he feels a little ridiculous like this now, honestly. Eventually, though, his shivers dissipate. Eventually, Leorio pulls away, mouth kiss-swollen and red. A brush and a nuzzle against his temple, and Kurapika lets Leorio move his hand over to his hip, thumb brushing across the bone in a sweep that has Kurapika arching instead of pulling away. Leorio hums, then shifts a little, levering himself up.

Curious, Kurapika lets him slide his hands down to Kurapika's knees. He gets the idea a moment later when Leorio presses his legs together and lines himself up so the head of his erection nudges agaist the crease of Kurapika's thighs. He drops a kiss on Kurapika's collar, followed by a low, scraping bite.

“Let's start slowly, then, alright?”

Kurapika feels oddly breathless as he agrees, and the first push of Leorio between his legs, nudging up against the soft skin of his balls, is nothing remarkable, except for how Kurapika's skin quivers, how he gasps at the almost oversensitive rush of sensation with each thrust, every brush of Leorio's hair and skin against his cock electric.

“Kurapika,” he says, mouth forming every syllable like it's something dear and valuable, and beneath his hands, Kurapika shudders.

“Don't say my name like that.”

With a low laugh, Leorio murmurs, “ _Kurapika_ ,” because he's an asshole and knows that the little shudders that wrack Kurapika aren't protest at all. It's so good, the rush of heat every time they come together like this, the breathless gasps of his name dropping from Leorio's lips. It's always so good, and Kurapika doesn't know when he should expect it to stop, because every time he does, Leorio finds a way to persevere.

A low red heat rolls over his body in waves, cresting with each thrust of Leorio's hips, with every teasing grind of them together. Kurapika indulgently moves with it, pressing back against Leorio just to watch the way he bites his lip, groaning softly. It's so good. He wants to ride it forever, chasing this pleasure with Leorio hovering over him.

There would be worse ways to live out the rest of your days, Kurapika thinks. Underneath Leorio would hardly be the worse way to go. Underneath him and slowly getting fucked open, a mix of lube and precum from the both of them slicking Kurapika's thighs. Leorio presses Kurapika's knees apart. The whine that comes out of him is no better the second time than it was the first, and Kurapika grinds up into the empty air, wanting and desperate while wanting this to never, ever stop.

He hadn't even noticed that he was so close to coming. He hadn't. But his orgasm is right there. He can feel it, waiting, as desperate for him as he is for it, and it's somehow a relief to turn his face up and find Leorio's mouth already there. Kurapika wraps his arms around Leorio, holding him tight with palms and nails and the dragging slide of his thighs against Leorio's own.

“Hush, sweetheart,” Leorio says.

Kurapika hadn't even been aware he's making noise, but that gentle comment brings a sobbing gasp to his lips. “Leorio, _please_ , please, I want-”

A finger brushes against his entrance. Leorio grins down at him. “Oh I know what you want.”

And it's true. Kurapika hadn't even known it before Leorio's fingers breach him, but now that they're here, he knows the hunger inside him for what it is. He does want Leorio inside of him, fucking him open and raw, settling out this restless creature that lives in his skin.

“Come on,” Kurapika says, tugging at Leorio's arm. “Inside me, c'mon, Leorio, fuck me already.”

“You sure?”

He nods. “I want to feel it.”

That gets him a quiet swear. Kurapika's gasping for breath as Leorio presses his knees up to his shoulders, holding him open as he lines up and presses home. Leorio thrusts inside, careless because Kurapika has asked him to be a little careless. The pressure of him, the fucking _stretch_ has Kurapika's head thrown back, his throat dry and clicking for breath with each gasp.

“How are you always so _big_ _?_ ” he groans.

He's rewarded for that with long roll of Leorio's hips that has him pushing back for more and a sharp bite that he will feel beneath his clothes for days on his shoulder. Kurapika knows he's making noise. Fuck, he knows he is, tinged with desperation and hunger and all of the arousal that overflows out of him with every punishing movement of Leorio's cock inside him. He can't stop.

Crossing his ankles behind Leorio's head, Kurapika rolls himself into the thrusts as much as he can. Leorio grabs his wrists, pinning them to the mattress beside Leorio's knees as Leorio ruthlessly drives into Kurapika's body in a steady, demanding rhythm.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Leorio, _yes,_ please, please-”

He loses track of what he's pleading for. Pleasure is everywhere. Consuming him, centered in the join of their bodies, in the bob of his cock against his stomach. Everywhere Leorio has laid his mouth and teeth, sweetly aching.

It's so much. It's so fucking much, and Kurapika tightens around Leorio just to feel himshudder and press harder and _come_ inside him, flooding him with heat. Kurapika pants, holding himself achingly still because-

Still.

He still-

Leorio pulls out, letting Kurapika's legs down gently. Probably a good thing, since Kurapika doesn't seem quite able to move them on his own. Dropping kisses and bites as he makes his way down Kurapika's torso, Leorio shifts to kneel between his legs.

“Wait, Leorio-”

But it's too late.

Leorio puts his mouth to good use. He's good at giving head, generous and greedy because that dichotomy makes up Leorio as a person, and in this, he is no different. He sucks gently on the head until Kurapika's body is moving in a sinuous wave chasing that single point of sensation before he opens his mouth and throat and just swallows and Kurapika loses himself and all sense of self into that warm, wet friction. His hands scramble, cupping Leorio's head, his ear, the hand anchored hard on Kurapika's hip, before gripping Leorio's short, dark hair _hard_ _._ Kurapika presses him down, feeling the scratch of stubble on his inner thighs, and rides his face up, undulating in pleasure with close to no goal-

-but he's close, god he's so _close_ , and-

Leorio pulls off, his mouth leaving Kurapika with a wet pop, and Kurapika could almost cry from the frustration, a shout tearing its way out of his throat as his hips buck, fighting against the iron grip Leorio has on him. He wants, he wants, he _wants_.

“Please, Leorio, please,” Kurapika begs, hardly aware of what's coming out of his mouth. He just knows that he _burns_ with a fierce, omnidirectional fire, pressure building within him to a point of inevitability that he keeps backing away from. He wants that, even as it drives him crazy.

Leorio makes soothing noises as he levers himself over Kurapika's body. His hands grace Kurapika's belly, chest, neck, lightning flashes of comfort and sensation. Kurapika can't decide if he wants to press towards them or away.

“You can give me one more, can't you?” Leorio murmurs into Kurapika's hair, and it takes him a moment to gather himself enough to nod.

Carefully, Leorio moves behind Kurapika, sitting him up in Leorio's lap with his knees on the outsides of Leorio's thighs. He's wide open like this, and he's acutely aware of the wet slickness between his thighs and cheeks, Leorio's cum slipping out of him, but even that ancillary sensation only stokes the burning in him higher.

(Everything is too much, and Kurapika can't _think_ beyond the boundaries of the pleasure he's given and it's _exactly_ what he wanted.)

“Look at you,” Leorio says, avaricious and warm, voice rough-edged and so fucking nice in Kurapika's ear. He shudders. Even that amount of pressure, of movement, is almost too much, and coupled with the hot press of Leorio's body against his own.... “Your cock is so-”

And Kurapika opens his eyes long enough to look down, to see what has Leorio, his chin hooked over Kurapika's shoulders, so entranced. All he can focus on is the possessive clutch of Leorio's hands on his thighs, holding him open across Leorio's thighs as he sits there and shakes, Leorio's skin stark against his own. One thumb drags in a maddening circle on the delicate skin of his inner thigh. And that, finally, brings Kurapika's gaze to what Leorio is focused on. His dick, flushed a sensitive purple red, hard and tight against his stomach. Spurts of precome have dappled the skin from his belly to his thighs, making him a spattered mess.

Leorio lifts one hand from his thigh.

He almost sobs at its loss. Every movement is enough to make him jerk, breath heaving in his lungs.

There's a low rumble behind him, as Leorio makes soothing noises in his sex-wrecked voice, and he splays his fingers across Kurapika's diaphragm, feeling where he so desperately gasps for breath. He's huge, and Kurapika never feels it so acutely except like this, when, thumb to pinky, Leorio is almost able to span the breadth of his ribcage, when he's able to curl so easily around Kurapika's torso and hold him open and kiss his neck from his shoulder to his ear as Kurapika gives up once more and lets his head fall back to Leorio's strong shoulder.

"I've got you, sweetheart," Leorio murmurs. His hand slides down Kurapika's stomach, pressing lightly, so _fucking lightly_ right above where Kurapika wants it and fears it the most, and even the pressure there is enough to make his nerves ache.

Kurapika's breath catches on a gasp, a high whine escaping him and he's so sensitive that the light touch of Leorio's hand around his cock just -

-fucking-

-unravels him. Bolts of white-lightning pleasure shoot through every muscle, hot and overwhelming as they rocket through each fiber, each nerve, every finger grasping for a desperate hold on something, anything to keep him steady. And the only constant is Leorio's warm body at his back, the gentle movements of his hand working Kurapika through every last surge of pleasure, the low sound of his voice murmuring praise in Kurapika's ear.

“Better?” Leorio asks.

And Kurapika doesn't have the words for this, either, to explain that Leorio is always the best and better than anything Kurapika actually deserves. He just turns his head and kisses Leorio and kisses him and kisses him, and hopes it will be enough to make him stay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very specific video that I thought of for the end scene there from ye olde days in LiveJournal, and I miss it dearly because jesus this poor guy literally went off from the barest pressure of the other person's hand on his dick. He was so hard it looked physically painful, and it was, and is, one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I have no way to find it. I'm sad about that, tbh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Earning It: Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626703) by [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue)




End file.
